There are serious damages to agricultural products, fruit vegetables, fruit trees, flowers and ornamental plants caused by harmful insects such as white flies, aphids, thrips, etc. There have been proposed various means for controlling the insects including chemical control, biological control, physical control, etc. Chemicals include organic phosphorus agents, carbamates, synthetic pyrethroids, etc. However, if chemicals are used, in many cases, most insects acquire resistance to the chemicals and the effects are gradually decreased or totally lost. In addition, many chemicals are toxic to human and animals and it is difficult to use the chemicals in a large amount or frequently. Some biological or physical control means are effective but not fully satisfactory from the view point of cost, general-purpose properties, etc. (see non-patent document 1).
Accordingly, there are strong needs for means for controlling harmful insects with low cost, high general purpose properties, and high safety to human and animals.
Non-patent document 1: “Takeda Plant Disease Control Series, Vol. 9, February 1996, Topical harmful insects” published by Takeda Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd.